


I signori oscuri della Terra di Mezzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Torre nera [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Sauron/Melkor].Sauron parla al suo master mentre sono a tavola.





	I signori oscuri della Terra di Mezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: prima che finisca l’inverno

I signori oscuri della Terra di Mezzo

 

Le iridi rosso fuoco di Sauron illuminavano la stanza, alcuni riflessi aranciati creavano delle strisce sulle pareti.   
"Sempre più elfi vengono a voi tramite le mie lusinghe,  _master_. Riusciremo ad avere un'orda di orchi prima che finisca l'inverno?" domandò. Si sporse in avanti, l'armatura a spuntoni che gli copriva il gomito sfiorò una testa mozzata adagiata sul tavolo. Prese una ciliegia vermiglia da una coppa appoggiata sul tavolo e se la portò alle labbra sottili, addentandola. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise. Melkor appoggiò la guancia contro la mano, avvolta nel guanto di ferro e alzò lo sguardo.   
"Non essere sempre così avventato e impaziente, mio protetto" si lamentò. Il bagliore proveniente dai lunghi capelli arancio fuoco di Sauron faceva brillare gli opali candidi della propria corona di metallo nero. Sauron gli sorrise, si voltò verso di lui e le sue lunghe ciglia tremarono.   
"Io,  _master_ , con voi sono impaziente per ben altro" mormorò roco. Melkor ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e candidi.   
"E poi ti chiedi perché ti derido proponendo di essere 'mia sposa'". Lo punzecchiò. Sauron espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, si piegò in avanti e prese un boccale dorato colmo di vino rosso.   
"Per essere una divinità decaduta,  _master_ , restate sempre con un pessimo senso dell'umorismo" si lamentò. Melkor appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale d'ebano della sua sedia.   
"Finisci il tuo pasto e magari accontenterò l'altra tua fama terrena". Promise.


End file.
